All children grow up
by QuinnandWade
Summary: this is a one shot about Peter Wendy and how he deals with her leaving and growing up:) enjoy it guys


**Hello my fans**** this is a one-shot story about Peter+Wendy, but its not super joyful. I thought about how Peter dealt with Wendy growing up, and what he did through the years, and this is how I think it went, or how I envisioned it anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, or the 2003 movie.**

**oooo = Years as they pass by.**

All children grow up

Wendy shot up out of bed when she heard a thump coming from outside the window from the nursery. She knew it was Peter right away, and she threw the sheets away from her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She ran towards the nursery window, and the latch swung to the other side, unlocking it as it instantly shot open. A gust of chilling winter air zoomed in through the newly opened window and filled the nursery with cold air. Wendy shivered a bit from it and rubbed her upper arm up and down with her hands to get warm. She could hear Peter moving around outside, probably on the roof of the house, and how he could stand to be up there in the snow with bare feet, Wendy had no clue. She stepped onto the ledge of the windowsill, and the souls of her feet screamed for her to step back inside the warm and inviting nursery, but she still stood out on the windowsill and stuck her head out. She moved her head back and forth, from left to right but Peter wasn't there.

"Peter?" she called for him, and he floated down from the roof where he had been hiding encase the figure was one of Wendy's parents, and levitated in front of Wendy staying at the same height as she. He smiled that crooked grin and held out his hand for her. Wendy stepped back and shook her head no.

"Why not?" asked Peter.

"I can't go back to Neverland Peter, mother and father would be furious with me."

"But, you don't have to stay long, you only have to stay for a little while if you want." Peter pleaded.

"No, I can't Peter." Wendy refused his offer. She didn't want him to be mad at her, so she said "but I can go flying with you, for a little while."

Peter smiled from ear to ear and said "Really?"

Wendy nodded yes, "You came all this way, let it be for something." She smiled at him, and he held out his hand to her. She lifted off of the windowsill and floated in the air. Peter sprinkled pixie dust on her head from above and soon, they were soaring above the streets of London. She laughed along side Peter as they raced to see who was faster. Peter won, but only by a little. Wendy's smile faded quickly and she stopped flying, and floated in the sky. Peter stopped flying, and joined her.

"Already?" he asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I must go home now Peter, but it was fun." Wendy said.

They flew back to the house that the Darling family accompanied, and Wendy landed back on the windowsill where she had been only an hour before. She looked up at Peter and smiled. He stayed in the sky, the same height as hers. Tinkerbelle pulled on his curly dirty blonde hair, clearly wanting to return home. Peter gave her a faint smile and waved goodbye and started to fly away, but Wendy stopped him.

"Peter!" he turned around, and Wendy wore a frown on her face. "You wont forget me, will you?"

Peter paused, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Me? Forget? Never." That made Wendy smile again, and tears swelled in her eyes. She would always ask him that question before he left, and he'd always give her the same answer, 'never'.

"Goodbye Wendy." Peter said, as he lifted higher into the air and out of sight, and Wendy looked to the second star to the right. As it flickered, you could hear Peter's faint laugh, and a line of shimmering pixie dust that trailed behind it. Wendy silently cried for a moment, as tears slid down her cheeks. She closed the widow, and left it unlocked. She crawled back into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter came knocking on the familiar window of the Darlings house. No one opened it, so he opened it instead. The room was empty, and none of the boys or Wendy was asleep in their beds in the room. Peter opened the door and it 'creaked' as he did. He ventured into the hallway and saw a room with the door slightly opened. He crept closer to it, and peered into the door where light seeped from the crack. There was a girl in there; no it was a woman in there. From the back, it looked like Wendy's mother, Mary Darling. Peter's curiosity of the woman got the better of him as he opened the door just enough to squeeze inside. The door made a sound and the woman that was standing in front of a dresser, turned on her heels to see the strange boy in leaves staring back at her in disbelief.

"Peter?"

"Wendy?" Peter said, not believing his eyes. That 'woman' was Wendy, the very girl he took with him to Neverland to be the lost boys mother.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Wendy questioned the boy. He backed away from her. She was taller than him, and she was a grown up.

"Wendy how could you?" Peter said, he was hurt that she had gone and grown up.

"Not so loud Peter." Wendy said, in a calm voice, much like her mothers. "You'll wake James."

"Who's James?" Peter asked, and Wendy pointed to the man in the bed of the room, it was Wendy's and James room. He looked back at Wendy; hot tears ran down his tanned face. He shook his head back and forth.

"No." Peter stated.

Wendy walked towards him and Peter bolted out of the room and made way for the window. He flew out of the house as quick as he could, and straight for the star to Neverland. What Hook had said, what had haunted his dreams after Wendy and her brothers' left, was true. It was all true. Peter was alone and unloved.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wendy sat in the rocking chair, and hummed an old song her mother would sing to her, many years ago. Her mother had a beautiful voice and it was so relaxing. Wendy thought of her mother often sense her death one year ago. She continued to hum the song as she gently grazed her hand over her rounded belly. She wanted a girl, and she had already picked a name for her, Jane. She stopped humming and looked over towards the window when she heard a slight knock, and then the very faint jingle of bells. She rolled her eyes and shook her head no, it couldn't be. Peter had been gone for years. Then she heard the soft knock and bells again, and got up from her rocker after a struggle to stand with how far along she was. She opened the window, and a soft and warm summer breeze blew through the baby pink nursery, redecorated to Wendy's liking. She stuck her head out like she had years and years ago; remembering that farewell, but it wasn't going to be the last.

"Wendy?" a soft and childlike voice called her name. She recognized it.

"Peter, you can come in." Wendy said, as she sat back down in the rocker and resumed her humming. Peter stepped in and put two dirty feet on the white carpet that covered the nursery floor. He searched the room until he eyed Wendy in the rocking chair. He noticed she looked different, a lot different. She still had her own unique features but, her hair was longer and darker, and she was now the size of her mother, that Peter hadn't seen in years. Well almost all of her, except her stomach, which was very big. He stared at it in confusion and corked an eyebrow. Peter sat down on the floor cross-legged and pointed to Wendy's stomach.

"What happened Wendy? What's wrong with your stomach?" Peter asked.

Wendy smiled, and then remembered she couldn't exactly explain to Peter how that baby had gotten in there, so she said "Well Peter, when a man and woman love each other very much, they decide to have a child. Right here." She pointed to her belly.

"There's a baby in there?" Peter asked. Wendy nodded and smiled. "Wow!" he exclaimed.

"Here." Wendy said, as she took Peter's small hand and placed it on her belly. Peter slightly jumped when he felt it kick, and looked back at Wendy. "It moved!" he said, as he smiled.

"I'm going to name her Jane." Said Wendy. Peter noticed how Wendy was humming a song so he pulled his flutes loose from his vine belt, and played a soft tune along with Wendy's soft hums. After about thirty minutes or so, Peter got up and secured the flutes back in his belt. He stood on the windowsill of the house, and turned his head back around to see Wendy in the rocking chair. He smiled, and the moonlight gave his blue/green eyes a light sparkle.

"Goodbye Wendy." He said, as he left the nursery once again.

Wendy smiled and looked down at her belly and said "That's Peter Pan, he's an old friend of mine. Maybe you'll get to meet him some day Jane."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"But, Wendy was never to see Peter Pan again. For all children grow up, except one." Wendy closed the hand written book and rested it on the nightstand next to her daughter's bed.

"Did she mind very much?" asked Jane.

"No, she knew he would forget, he has so many adventures." Wendy half smiled and her daughter held out the acorn Peter had once given her. "Goodnight precious." Wendy said as she leaned over and kissed Jane on the forehead. Once Jane was asleep, Wendy went and sat down by the fire and began to sew. She then picked up the acorn, proof that Peter was real and it hadn't been a dream, but she wished it had, it would be easier to forget. She rubbed her index finger over the dent in the acorn, that gift that saved her life. Peter had given it to her and it had saved her life. She tossed the memories out of her mind, and resumed her sewing by the fireplace, until the fire was blown out and she turned to look at the window, now open and letting in winter air. She didn't move as she saw Peter step into the nursery, and peer around the room for her.

"Wendy?" Peter asked, in a quiet voice.

"Hello Peter." Wendy said, as she stood up. She turned up the light that had been dimmed and half smiled at him. Peter was sad, she was so much like a woman, and she wasn't a child any more. He was forever to be a boy, and Wendy was forever to be a woman. Peter frowned at the sight of her.

"The little girl in the bed is my daughter, Jane." Peter looked over at the bed that was being occupied by a small girl, about the age of seven. He was angry that Wendy had left, he was in denial.

"No, she is not." Peter stated with a shaky voice.

"I tell her your stories every night before bed." Wendy resumed speaking. Peter walked over towards the small girl, and then reality set in and plummeted onto Peter like a ton of bricks. He felt tears sting his eyes and he took a seat on the floor and began to cry. He folded his arms around his knees and sobbed. Wendy looked sympathetic towards Peter, but there was nothing she could do to reverse the acts she chose to make. Jane had woken up at the sound of the sobs, and peered over the bed railing at the boy dressed in leaves. She stared in awe at the strange boy that was the hero of the stories at bedtime that she was told.

"Boy? Why are you crying?" Jane asked, and Peter shot up and stood wiping his eyes. He tried to stand proud and put his fists on his hips.

"I am Peter Pan." He said.

"I know, I've been waiting for you." Jane said, smiling. Peter looked over at Wendy and she nodded. Jane knew why Peter was here in her room and she stared out the window. Her eyes set on one star in particular that had shined with a rare light to it. Her mouth opened wide and she saw the horizon shine with the inviting colors of Neverland, calling to her. She grabbed the bedposts and turned to her mother.

"Mother can I go? I so do want an adventure!" Jane exclaimed, smiling gleefully. Wendy nodded and Peter sprinkled pixie dust on her and Jane lifted into the air. She reached her small hands out to grab Peter's and he turned to smile at Wendy.

"Well be back, with stories." Peter said, and with that they flew out of the nursery window like Peter had done may times before, and he and Jane crossed the barrier between Neverland and London. Wendy ran to the opened widow and stepped out onto the windowsill and smiled as she saw the faint strip of pixie dust flow through the sky and out of sight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mrs. Darling, you're going to catch your death by keeping that window open throughout rain or shine!" said Lisa; she was Wendy's nurse. Wendy refused to leave the home she spent her life in, and she wanted people to call her 'Mrs. Darling' even though her husband had been dead for years. Jane had left to pursue her education ten years ago, and had long forgotten the boy in leaves that whisked her away to Neverland, the place you never have to grow old, but Wendy had never forgotten. She would keep that blasted window open during rain, snow, sleet, or hail in hopes that the boy would one day return again. Wendy was growing older now; she was 81, very old to be exact. She lived in the nursery, and not in her original room, and she would never tell Lisa why.

"I- I'm fine L- Lisa." Said Wendy with an old and cracked voice. She was sitting in her rocker placed in front of the window, and she stared out of it. Lisa just shook her head and made up Wendy's bed for her.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Mrs. Darling, do try and sleep tonight, okay?" said Lisa, she worried about Wendy's health and mental state nowadays. Wendy simply nodded dumbly and resumed gently kicking her toes off the floor to keep the rocking chair going. Lisa wrapped her up in a quilt and left the house, going home for the evening. Wendy still stared out of the window at nightfall and looked upon a familiar star that shined with a light that was oh so rare. She smiled to herself and passed her hand over the cover of her hand written book, it told of all of her adventures with Peter Pan, and she never let go of the thing, not ever. Wendy drifter to sleep peacefully and then, a silent pair of feet came into the room. They crept to where the old woman sat, and kneeled down beside her to see her face. Wendy felt the small hands touch her face and she opened her eyes slightly, revealing her baby blue eyes. They were older and held much wiser things, but they were still Wendy's blue eyes. Staring back at the old woman was a boy, about the age of thirteen, and he stared in curiosity at her. They were the same blue/green eyes that Peter held. They were home to the soul of a child, the soul of youth.

"Hello Peter." Wendy said, with a groggy voice.

"Wendy?" Peter asked, "Is that really you?" Wendy nodded.

"What happened to you?" Peter asked again, and Wendy spoke.

"Peter, I am an old woman now, and soon, I will leave this world. I can't live forever." It was hard to say, but Wendy knew she had to get the point across. Peter nodded.

"Before you go, could you tell me a story?" he asked, his child like voice booming in the room that was usually silent. Wendy nodded.

"Which one should I tell?" she asked, as Peter sat down on the floor crisscrossed and leaned his head of messy and dirty blond curls against Wendy's old and fragile arm.

"Can you tell the one about the prince, who couldn't find the lady? That whore glass slippers?" he asked.

"Cinderella…" Wendy said as she smiled softly, that was Peter's favorite story of hers. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Cinderella, she was a happy child with her mother and father…" Wendy began the story.

She stopped when she heard Peter's faint snores beside her, and she closed her eyes and relaxed in the rocker. "Goodnight Peter." She said, as she fell asleep.

Peter woke relaxed and lazily looked beside him to see the old woman in the rocker that was Wendy. He touched her light gray hair and then he touched her cheek. It was very cold and kind of hard.

"Wendy? Wendy wake up." Peter lightly tapped her shoulder. She never responded and Peter knew that he had lost the one thing he would never forget, his Wendy. Tears filled his eyes and he blinked to let them roll freely down his face, stopping at his chin, and falling to Wendy's clamped hands as she gripped her hand written book. Peter stepped away from her and walked to the windowsill, turning his head to peer at Wendy's figure in the rocking chair and softly said "I'll never forget you Wendy, never." And he left the Darling house.

A few hours later, Lisa came back to the house to do her chores for Mrs. Darling. She went up to the nursery and shut the window; it was freezing in that room!

"Mrs. Darling, you really should keep that window shut." Lisa said, but she stopped talking and really looked at Mrs. Darling. Her eyes were shut and her hands were clamped over a book that said 'Peter Pan' in gold letters. Her hands had water drops on them, or they actually looked like tears. Wendy's hair was decorated with a silver flower, that silver flower that bloomed once a month at midnight, those flowers that gave Neverland its magic. Peter had decorated her light grey hair in stargazers. Wendy may have left Earth, but she would always be with Peter. She would remain with him in the stars, to watch over him like he had done to her.

**OMG! This story made me cry just writing it:( I had an idea about this, and so I wrote it. It is only a one shot. Post your guys thoughts on it and review, favorite, and thanks for reading**


End file.
